Kaiko's Drag Race: Season 4
Kaiko's Drag Race: Season 4 is a fanmade season and sequel to Kaiko's Drag Race: Season 3, created by Kaiko Rimen. The winner of this season was Tahlia Fleur and Hope N. Delight was crowned Miss Congeniality. Contestants Entrances Contestant Progress (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) :█ The contestant won Kaiko's Drag Race. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither was eliminated. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant was previously eliminated, & won re-entry into the competition. :█ The contestant returned to the competition for one episode after being previously eliminated and was eliminated again without lipsyncing. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the Finale episode of the competition. Episodes Episode 1: ''"Off the Wall"'' *'Guest Judges:' Rita Ora & Katherine Langford *'Main Challenge:' Create an outfit from wallpaper. *'Main Challenge Winner: Mali'' * '''Bottom Two: Daisy Rose & Kieron Paige * Lip-Sync Song: Out Loud by Gabbie Hanna * Eliminated: Daisy Rose Episode 2: ''"Star Booty"'' *'Guest Judges:' George Takei & Cody Carson *'Main Challenge:' Star in two sci-fi movie spoofs *'Runway Theme:' The Future of Drag *'Mini-Challenge': You Better Twerk!! *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Jasper Gunn & Kaya Sunne' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Team Captains *'Main Challenge Winner: Spring Holiday'' * '''Bottom Two: Jasper Gunn & Catherine Love * Lip-Sync Song: Bulletproof by La Roux * Eliminated: Catherine Love Episode 3: ''"Valentine's Slay"'' *'Guest Judges:' Nicki Minaj & Davey Wavey *'Main Challenge:' Create three ads for products that could spice up the bedroom *'Runway Theme:' Nighttime Naughtiness *'Mini-Challenge': Selfie Contests *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Zaja, Tahlia Fleur & Daphne Hart' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Team Captains *'Main Challenge Winner: Tahlia Fleur'' * '''Bottom Two: Daphne Hart & Hope N. Delight * Lip-Sync Song: Freaky by Trisha Paytas * Eliminated: Hope N. Delight Episode 4: ''"Inforusical"'' *'Guest Judges:' Ricky Martin & Azealia Banks *'Main Challenge:' Perform in a musical number about infomercials. *'Runway Theme:' Splash of Colour *'Mini-Challenge': Create a "Fake Housewives of Drag Race" look using tape. *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Daphne Hart' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Decide the roles for the rusical. *'Main Challenge Winner: Spring Holiday'' * '''Bottom Two: Mali & Lucy Kaulana * Lip-Sync Song: G.U.Y. by Lady Gaga * Eliminated: Lucy Kaulana Episode 5: ''"Judge Rudy"'' *'Guest Judges:' Tamar Braxton & Chris Harrison *'Main Challenge:' Act in a Judge Judy-inspired scene. *'Runway Theme:' Law Firm Realness *'Mini-Challenge': Hungmen *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Kieron Paige' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Decide roles for the main challenge *'Main Challenge Winner: Zaja'' * '''Bottom Two: Ruby Glass & Jasper Gunn * Lip-Sync Song: Rather Be by Clean Bandit ft Jess Glynne * Eliminated: Ruby Glass Episode 6: ''"Snatch Game"'' *'Guest Judges:' Wanda Sykes & Hilary Duff *'Main Challenge:' Snatch Game *'Runway Theme:' 80's Throwback *'Main Challenge Winner: Veronica Diamond'' * '''Bottom Two: Zaja & Kieron Paige * Lip-Sync Song: Work B**ch by Britney Spears * Eliminated: N/A Episode 7: ''"Ball of Love"'' *'Guest Judges:' Jennifer Lawrence & Ciara *'Main Challenge:' Create three looks from scratch; Tree-Hugging Hippie, Bridesmaid Realness & Power of Love Eleganza Extravaganza. *'Main Challenge Winner: Tahlia Fleur'' * '''Bottom Two: Kaya Sunne & Daphne Hart * Lip-Sync Song: Like A Prayer by Madonna * Eliminated: Kaya Sunne Episode 8: ''"Queens of Comedy"'' *'Guest Judges:' Kathy Griffin & Ariana Grande *'Main Challenge:' Perform in a comedy routine in teams of two. *'Mini-Challenge': Pin the Wig *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Daphne Hart' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Pair up queens *'Main Challenge Winner: Zaja & Tahlia Fleur'' * '''Bottom Two: Daphne Hart & Spring Holiday * Lip-Sync Song: Problem by Ariana Grande ft Iggy Azalea * Eliminated: Daphne Hart Episode 9: ''"Maury Ruvich"'' *'Guest Judges:' Andy Cohen & Zaldy *'Main Challenge:' Act in a spoof of "Maury Povich". *'Runway Theme:' Catsuits on the Runway *'Mini-Challenge': Quickly match the season's 14 contestants with their baby pictures *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Zaja' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Decide roles for the main challenge. *'Main Challenge Winner: Spring Holiday'' * '''Bottom Two: Kieron Paige & Jasper Gunn * Lip-Sync Song: U + Ur Hand by P!nk * Eliminated: Kieron Paige Episode 10: ''"And The Rest Is Drag"'' *'Guest Judges:' Lana Parrilla & Johnny Weir *'Main Challenge:' Makeover gay athletes into Drag Divas as well as construct costumes from scratch, using garbage. *'Mini-Challenge': Everybody Loves Puppets *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Zaja' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Pair-up queens and athletes. *'Main Challenge Winner: Zaja'' * '''Bottom Two: Veronica Diamond & Jasper Gunn * Lip-Sync Song: Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This) by Eurythmics * Eliminated: Jasper Gunn Episode 11: ''"UFB: Unidentified Flying Ball"'' *'Guest Judges:' Maisie Williams & Keiynan Lonsdale *'Main Challenge:' Create three outfits from scratch; Alien Scout Couture, Space Age Waitress & Alien Invasion Eleganza Extravaganza. *'Main Challenge Winner: Tahlia Fleur'' * '''Bottom Two: Zaja & Mali * Lip-Sync Song: You Oughta Know by Alanis Morissette * Eliminated: Mali Episode 12: ''"Grand Finale"'' *'Main Challenge:' Compete in a lip-sync battle royale. * Top Two: Tahlia Fleur & Spring Holiday *'Miss Congeniality: Hope N. Delight' * Lip-Sync Song: Firework by Katy Perry * Eliminated: Zaja & Veronica Diamond *'Winner Of Kaiko's Drag Race:' Tahlia Fleur *'Runner-Up:' Spring Holiday Trivia *This season features the most amount of international queens, featuring, 2 queens from Japan, 1 queen from England, 1 queen from France and 1 queen from Australia. * This season features the first Double Shantay on KDR. * The lip sync assassins of this season are Jasper Gunn & Daphne Hart. Jasper sent home Catherine Love, Ruby Glass & Kieron Paige while Daphne sent home Hope N. Delight & Kaya Sunne. Navigation Category:Seasons Category:Kaiko Rimen Category:KDR Category:KDR Season 4